Sacrificio de Amor!
by XYxAxMxIX
Summary: OLa! Finalmetne encontrei um bom titulo para esta fic! resumo na introdução! Enjoy
1. Introdução

Introdução

Autora:

Olá Pessoal! Bom… esta e a minha 1º fic por isso e normal k n seja boa:P Espero k gostem e k me mandem muitas rewies….! AH! O Resumo:P:P já me ia eskecendo

A historia passa-se no Japão… e Kira, uma rapariga normal como as outras esta la de passagem… mas ela tem um grande problema…. E uma rapariga fugitiva e pobre como caraças:P:P:P e ela tem de ganhar a vida, mas um dia ela conhece uns grande amigos e passa bons tempos com eles. So k ela vai ter d se afastar devido a um grande segredo dela….o k ira acontecer? E k segredo e esse?

(esta fic contem linguagem forte)

Começo:

Chamo-me Kira… kira kaydosuke e sou um perigo para a humanidade… sim devido a uma coisa que me aconteceu.. devido a nunca ter recebido amor na vida e devido ao ke me fizeram kuand era pekena! Com 16 anos nunca estudei nunca aprindi nd na vida… so aprendi a fugir e já n sei o k fazer… merda de vida, porke a mim uma rapariga ke nunca fez mal a ninguém? E ainda por cima n me consigo habituar-me ao ke me fez esta vida desgraçada…

Odeio… odeio isto tudo…. Nunca mais serei feliz nesta vida e nunca encontrarei ninguém ke me salve…….


	2. 1º O Começo de uma nova vida

**Ola pessoal! Aki eta o 1º capitulo da fic!(o outro n e o 1º capitulo e mm uma introdução!) Espero que gostem**

* * *

1º Capitulo – O Começo de uma Nova Vida!

Mais um ano passou desde que Kira fugiu da aterradora abadia, demorando 3 anos de Rússia ate ao Japão, sem dinheiro e sem onde ficar. Kira pensa numa maneira de ganhar a vida

mas para onde e k vou agr? So se arranjar trabalho… mas com o meu aspecto ninguém me aceita de certeza

Kira olha para si e reparou que a sua roupa estava toda rasgada, ke tinha um cheiro insuportável (n tomava banho ha 1 mês) e que a única coisa que a tapava do frio era uma tunika que havia encontrado na rua. Era Inverno e Kira tinha ficado doente.

ke merda pa! E agr o ke faço? Tou a ver ke tenho de por os meus dons so pa arranjar dinheiro pa comprar comida prk há 3 dias k n komo, e preciso de um sitio onde haja muita gente… mas onde?

Ao andar repara num grande cartaz ke dizia o seguinte "Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, eliminatórias hj n perca! Vai ser um dos maiores eventos de smp, por isso n falte"

Finalmente Deus me houve! É ali onde vou arranjar o meu dinheiro…. Mas onde e k e akilo?

Kira vê ao longe uma grande multidão e viu logo ke era ali. Correu ate la, arranjou uma caixa e começou a cantar e a dançar. No principio ninguém reparou nela, mas Kira, tendo uma voz de um anjo e dançado como o vento arranjou muita audiência e muito dinheiro. Kira estava radiante com o que tinha ganho e n podia desperdiçar akela oportunidade por isso fez ainda mais espectáculo. Fez truques de magia, teatro, tudo o ke podia fazer e toda a gente fikava fascinada! Ate que se houve uma mega fone que diz:

Megafone: Desculpamos pela demora, mas finalmente vamos abrir! Entrem com calma e divirtam-se muito, mais num grande Torneio Mundial de Beyblade!

Beyblade… mas o que e isso? perguntou Kira a si mesma nunca ouvi falar em tal coisa… se eu conseguisse entrar talvez descobrisse …

Aproveitando a multidão e a sua agilidade, Kira conseguiu passar sem ser vista e sentou-se na fila da frente. Ela ficou admirada, porque nunca vira tanta gente num so estádio!

Meu deus! Parece que este tal beyblade e muito famoso… vamos la ver o ke isto

Passado algum tempo o apresentador começou a falar e a apresentar as equipas. Como dizia o cartaz hj eram as eliminatórias e toda a gente estava ansiosa. As equipas eram os BladeBreakers e os Shadow Tsuki e eram equipas muito equilibradas.

Shadow Tsuki? Mas ke raio de nome e este?

Parecendo que alguém lia os pensamentos de Kira, ouviu no outro lado das bancadas os fãs a gritarem o seguinte "Tornado Slasher Invencible K Impossible, ninguém os consegue vencer! Vão pa merda Bladebreakers!"

wooow! Parece ke os faz tão furiosos, mas o k e k será isto?

Kira já estava a fikar muito kuriosa, e fikou de boca aberta kuand viu as equipas! Nunca tinha visto tanto gaju giro ao mesmo tempo. O 1º ke ela viu foi um rapaz alto, musculado, com uns olhos violetas lindos e com o cabelo cizento. Nunca tinha visto koisa tão bela! O segundo foi um rapaz com ar de felino, parecia ke tinha cara de um gato, com uns grande olhos dourados e com uma fita vermelha com o ying e o yang na cabeça, deveria ser chinês. O terceiro tinha um casaco vermelho, um boné da mesma cor uma t-shirt amarela, calças de ganga e com o cabelo azul e o quarto parecia o mais novo e foi o ke menos lhe chamou a atenção, era louro e tinha kara puto mas com uns lindo olhos azuis. Estes eram os da Equipa dos Bladebreakers. Os do Shadow Tsuki era com cada um mais lindo que outro, com um bom porte, um tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis (Nota Autora :Adoro gajos assim :)), outro era louro e olhos verdes, outro tinha cabelo encaracolado e cheio de estilo, e o ultimo de todos parecia mt estranho, com uns olhos vermelhos e com a sua expressão de mau, mas era podre de bom! Kira descobriu mais tarde que Beyblade, era um desporto que continha um peão e ke kada peão continha um bit-bicho e que quem saise no estádio perdia. O jogo tava muito renhido ate fikar empatado, mas kem akabou por ganhar foram os Bladebreakers.

Que estranho. pensou Kira nunca pensei em conhecer um desporto tão estranho, mas parece ser bm giro. Bm e melhor bazar, prk acho estranho ainda ninguém ter reparado k tou aki a mais

Kira falou tarde de mais porque ouviam-se berros k diziam

Vozes: Ali esta a ladra, apanhem-na. Foi ela que roubou o dinheiro a toda a gente, apanhem-na!

E apareceu um homem ke apontava pa Kaira.

Policia: Quieta já ai!

Kira: Mas, o que e que se passa?

P: Ouvimos dizer que você tinha roubado e que entrou aki sem autorização.

K: O que? Mas que conversa e essa? O dinheiro ganhei por conta própria, n preciso de andar ai a roubar. Quem disse isso e so porque me ker incriminar!

P: Muito bm, akreditamos em si e em relação ao entrar aki sem bilhete?

Kira tinha sido apanhada, e ela n podia ser presa, porque se não a vida dela acabava e nunca mais veria liberdade. Vendo um espaço aberto Kira começou a korrer e fugiu dos chuis!

P: Apanhem-na, n a deixem escapar.

Kira correu e correu, mas n sabia onde se meter e para a seu azar( e ke grande azar) encontrou um beco sem saída.

E agr? O ke e ke vou fazer? Pensou Kira apavorada se sou apanhada pela bófia vou ter de voltar pa rússia porke sabem onde tou e n keru voltar pra la, nunca mais!

N sabendo o que fazer voltou para trás, mas os guardas já a tinham apanhado.

G: muito bm minha menina agr já n te escapas

Kira entrou em posição de ataque

G: Achas mesmo que nos consegues bater?

K: Porque? Agr so por ser uma rapariga, acham k n posso dar uma coça a vocês tods?

G: E isso que vamos ver, va la! Ker ver o kuanto vou sofrer! Ahahah!

Enquanto se ria Kira, deu-lhe um murro na kara, partindo-lhe os dentes e a seguir deu um pontapé a outro guarda. Rodou e deu uma cabeçada a outro, mas n reparou ke havia um ke tava atrás dela e ela apanhou-a.

G: Agr n foges!

K: Largue-me, eu n fiz nada!

G: N fizeste nd? Entraste aki sem permissão e bateste nos guardas e dizes ke n fizeste nd? Agr vens cmg!

K: Largue-me

Tentado de tudo Kira contorcia-se de um lado para o outro, mas n conseguiu se soltar. Aterrorizada n sabia o ke fazer e ia perdendo todas as esperanças kuand ouviu uma voz.

: Larguem-na. Ela n fez nd, ela e uma convidada minha.

G: Mas senhor Kai, ela foi akusada de roubo, de entrar sem permissão e de espancar os guardas, como ve bm.

Kai: Eu n sou cego. Vejo k a miúda se sabe defender, mas ela n fez nd. Ta kmg por isso larguem-na!

G: Como queira.

Kira correu para o rapaz chamado Kai e reparou ke era akele gajo o todo bm, da equipa dos Bladebreakers.

K: Agr pode ir e leve os seu colegas consigo!

G: Sim senhor!

O guarda vai-se embora ajudando os outros. Kira vira-se para o Kai e ajoelha-se perante ele.

K: Agradeço-te tanto! Sem ti, nm sei o que teria acontecido! Mt, mas mt obrigada. Mas prk e k m salvou?

Ka: Levantate e evitas de tar com essas cenas. So te salvei porque odeio ver raparigas a serem maltratadas e agr vai te embora.

K: tudo bm e mais uma vez obrigada.

Ka: Baza!

Kira levantou-se e foi-se embora dali. Reparou que ainda tinha o dinheiro com ela (poderia ter caído durante a corrida e a luta) e foi comprar comida, e ainda sobrava pelo menos para uma noite numa pousada por isso Kira ficou a passar la a noite, aproveitando para tomar um banho. Ao adormecer Kira pensou.

é a primeira vez ke alguém e assim para mim! Ainda bm k vim pa aki, tho um bom persentimento que tudo vai correr bm agr,

Kira adormeceu n sabendo o ke lhe iria acontecer nos próximos dias!

* * *

**E entao? gostaram? Tabom pa uma 1º fic? Mandem Rewies(ou comola se eskreve)mts mts mts! Bjs**


	3. 2º Amigos?

**Ohayo! Aki ta o 2º capitulo. Tou a publicar isto rapido porque supostamente ja escrevi a fic kuase toda. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

2º- Amigos?

Kira acorda de repente. Tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo sobre o seu afortunado passado. Cheia de suor decidiu ir a casa de banho para lavar a cara.

Éa primeira vez, desde há muito tempo que tenho este pesadelo pensa ela Há alguma coisa que aconteceu ke eu n me recordo e dps vem em forma de pesadelo, já n sei o ke fazer. Ke horas e k serão?

Kira olha para o relógio, 10:30, começou a vestir e desceu para dps sair. Ao descer reparou ke a família da pousada já estava toda levantada e a tomar o pekeno-almoço

K: Bom Dia! Queria agradecer muito por me deixarem ficar aki, mas agr tho de ir e já n vos incomodo mais.

Mulher: D nd minha krida. N sei e como conseguiste dinheiro para pagar. N keres tomar pelo mens o pekno almoço?

K: Não obrigada. Tou sem fome, e o dinheiro, tenho os meus meios para o arranjar, mas n se preokupe ke n e roubado.

Dito isto, Kira saiu para a rua.

Que frio k esta! Tenho ver se arranjar mais dinheiro para pelo menos arranjar uma camisola decente

Andou pelas ruas ate encontrar um sitio cheio de multidão e depois foi so fazer dinheiro. E conseguiu algum, por isso foi a uma loja ver se comprava alguma coisa, mas para seu azar tudo era caro!

Raios pa! Prk e k tem de ser tudo karo? So se eu roubar, mas não não o posso fazer! Se não e k vou mm presa. Mas tou a morrer de frio e ainda por cima tou doente! O ke e k eu faço?

Decidindo-se pela pior maneira, Kira aproveita ke ninguém ta a olhar e tira uma camisola,e começa a correr. Claro que com isto o alarme apitou e a dona da loja apercebeu-se do ke se passava começando a gritar. Correndo muito, Kira tentou arranjar um lugar para se esconder, mas virando-se para o sitio errado, encontrou-se com um policia ke a agarrou logo, não a deixando fugir.

P: Daqui já n foges minha linda. Vai devolver a camisa e vens comigo para a esquadra.

Começou a haver multidão a volta dos dois e Kira arrependeu-se de te-lo feito, agr já n havia mais hipóteses, prk akabaria presa e teria de voltar de onde veio, prk iriam descobri-la.

: Espere senhor guarda. Vejo ke a miúda n fez por mal vendo o estado dela, mas só aceito o roubo da camisa se ela ma pagar. Tens dinheiro para isso?

K: Tenho algum, mas n e o suficiente

: Então desculpa mas nada feito.

A vendedora disse isto tirando-lhe a camisa das mãos. Kira começou a olhar para a multidão para ver se havia uma alma caridosa, mas toda a gente a olhava como uma ladra. Perdendo esperanças Kira já n sabia o ke fazer mas depois ouviu uma voz.

: Asuki! Minha krida amiga! Nunca mais te vi! Meu deus olha o teu estado, o ke e k se passou?

Kira reparou numa rapariga ke se aproximava dali, tinha o cabelo castanho, uma mini saia amarela com um casado laranja. Pelo o k parecia akela rapariga kria a ajudar, por isso entrou no mm jogo k ela!

K: Meg! Há kuanto tempo!Ajuda-me aki sff. N tho dinheiro pa pagar a camisola, mas eu tou tão doente e já viste as minhas roupas? Por favor ajuda-me a paga-la!

M: Mas o ke e k andaste a fazer? A roubar?

K: Como já te disse n tenho dinheiro.

M: N tens imenda Asuki! Smp a mesma coisa. virando-se para a senhora da loja Quanto e k kusta a kamisa?

V.L: Custa 30€ (N/A: Supostamente eu kria por yenes já ke tamos no japão, mas n sei o respectivo preço)

M: Tanto assim? Meu deus Asuki! N krias ter levado uma coisa mais kara!

K: olhando com cara inocente

M: Aki tem minha senhora. Pode a larga senhor guarda ke ela agr ta em minha responsabilidade.

Kira correu para akela desconhecida e juntas saíram dali. Kira n sabia como lhe agradecer.

K: Miúda! Obrigada! Msm mt obrigada, mas porke e ke me ajudaste?

: Vi o teu aspecto e reparei ke tavas mm mal, por isso ajudei-te. N consigo ver uma alma caridosa sem ajuda.

K: ke bom! Pelo menos neste pais há gente simpatika! e já agora, como te chamas?

: Hilary e tu?

K: Kira.

H: Não es de ca pois não?

K: Na! Venho da Rússia.

H: Da Rússia? Tbm conheço uma pessoa ke vem de la. Talvez vocês se conheçam.

K: Duvido muito,

H: Onde e k tu vives? Eu levo-te a casa.

K: Na minha casa já tou.

H: Já? – Perguntou Hilary sem perceber.

K: Sim… vivo na rua.

H: Oh! Coitada de ti, mas n tens lugar para onde ir?

K: - Kira abanou a cabeça.

H: Então assim vens pa minha kasa!

Kira n tava nd a espera. Pensava ke ela já a ia deixar na rua. Nunca pensou ke alguém lhe disse-se isso.

K: Aserio? N te importas?

H: Claro, e eu ate vivo sozinha e td! Uma companhia e smp bem vinda, aproveito e arranjo-te roupas tbm

K: Mt obrigada Hilary! – Disse Kira abraçando-a.

Caminharam até a casa dela, ok, era mais um apartamento, mas mt bem decorado e com um aspecto confortável. Kira seguiu Hilary ate ao quarto dela para arranjar roupa e ela tinha d tudo. Camisas, saiais, mini saias, camisolas etc…! Mas kira optou por uma saia ate ao joelho preta com umas meias as riscas, um top roxo, umas luvas pretas ate ao cotovelo e para acabar uns All Stars pretos.

H: Kira! Tas linda, tens muito bom gosto. So não gosto muito das cores.

K: Pois. E ke eu odeio ver-me com cores muito vivas. Mt obrigada Hilary. Depois kaund arranjar dinheiro pa comprar roupa devolvo-te.

H: N precisas, podes ficar com ela, já deves ter reparado no meu quilo de roupas!

Riram-se as duas.

K: Muito obrigada! E agr? O ke vamos fazer?

H: Bem, eu combinei sair com uns amigos, e por isso vens comigo. N te preokupes k eles são pessoas bm simpatikas.

K: Ok! Eu confio em ti.

Saíram. Kira sentia-se linda e livre, já há muito ke n se sentia assim. Ela podia olhar para as pessoas sem medo ke elas lhe olhassem de lado por ser pobre e agr tinha arranajdo uma amiga, a sua primeira amiga desde há muito tmp!

Chegaram a uma kasa muito grande, com muros de pedra e portas de madeira, e com um grande jardim. Ficou admirada e espantada porke nunca tinha visto kasa tão grande.

K: Meus deus Hilary! Mas de kem e esta kasa?

H: De um amigo meu, ele chama-se Takao. E lá esta ele! Olá Takao!

Kira olhou para a porta e viu um rapaz com boné vermelho, calcas da mm cor e um casaco tbm e com uma t-shit amarela. Kira sabia ke ele n lhe era desconhecido, ate ke se lembrou! Ele era da ekipa dos Bladebreakers, os ke jogavam Beyblade.

T: Olá Hilary. Tas atrasada!

H: Desculpa tive uns inconvenientes pelo caminho. Aprenseto-te a Kira, Takao.

T: Olá Kira! É a primeira vez ke te vejo por aki. Não es de ka pois não?

K: Olá! N n sou, sou da Rússia.

T: Outra da Rússia? So espero ke n sejas como o Kai, se não tamos tramados! Sê bm vinda a minha kasa.

K: Obg.

Kira vira-se para a Hilary e pergunta.

K: O ke e ke ele kis dizer com outro da rússia?

H: Lembraste, de ter te dito ke tinha um amigo russo? E ele, ele chama-se e tem ka um feitio! Sempre frio e solitário, prk isso se ele for mal educado contigo n lhe ligues.

K: Ok!

Entraram as duas na casa. Kira reparou ke na sala tava toda a ekipa dos Bladebreakers. Eles fikaram a olhar espantados para ela, e com kara de "Mas kem e esta aki?" Menos um rapaz, ke Kira o reconheceu, sendo ele ke a salvou no outro dia.

H: Desculpem o atraso rapazes. Apresento-vos a Kira, a minha amiga.

K: Olá rapazes.

R: Olá!

H: Kira akele e o Ray – disse apontando para o k tinha ar de felino – akele e o Max – apontando para o ke tinha kara de puto - o outro e o Kai.

K: O Kai já eu o conheço.

M: Aserio? Donde?

H: Talvez da Rússia? Je ke os dois são de la!

K: Não, nd disso, nunca o vi por la. Conheci-o ontem.

Kai: - Olhou para ela com kara de "kem te mandou falar?"

K: Se ele quiser contar conta. – disse devido a kara ke Kai fez…

R: Então tu tbm vens da rússia… mas n tens nd ar de isso. Nasceste noutro lugar não?

K: Sim, nasci no Brasil, mas depois mudei-me para a Rússia.

M: Ah! Ok… e o Kenny? Ainda n chegou?

T: Pelo o ke parece não. Bem Kira, deves conhecer-nos de algum lado não? Da televisão ou algo do género.

K: Por akaso ate não. So vos vi ontem num estádio a jogar beyblade, ou la o ke e isso.

M: Tu n conheces o beyblade?

K: Nunca ouvi falar em tal coisa.

Todos olharam espantados para ela. Parece ke era estranho ninguém konhecer o desporto, pensou Kira. Por isso disse logo:

K: E ke tive uma vida um bokado complikada e nunca tive tempo pa essas coisas.

R:Hum….! Ok, mas já k vais tar connosco e melhor começares a conhecer, porke nos somos..

K: Os campeões de Beyblade. Já sei, eu vivos no estádio.

T: Mas se tu n fazias a mínima ideia, o ke era o Beyblade, prk e k entraste?

K: - Kira ficou um bokado atrapalhada mas logo disse – kuriosidade.

Ficaram em silencio durante um bocado e Kira tava um bocado atrapalhada, ate que Max perguntou:

M: Espera la! Tu n es akela rapariga de kem andavam atrás?

Todos olharam para ela. Envergonhada n sabia o ke fazer, olhou para Kai, como pedido de ajuda, mas ele simplesmente ignorou, por isso ela teve de se fazer de desentendida.

K: Do ke e k tas a falar?

M: Ouvi no estádio ke uma rapariga tinha roubado e entrado sem permissão no estádio. Mas podes n ser tu, tava so a perguntar nd de mais.

Kira n sabia o k fazer. Nunca gostou de mentir, mas tinha medo k a rejeitassem se contasse a verdade. Mas tinha d ser verdadeira, por isso optou pela verdade.

K: Sim era eu.

M: O ke?

K: Sim! Era eu kem estavam a perseguir.

R: Mas prk?

K: Porke entrei sem permissão. Mas o dinheiro n roubei, eu ganhei-o. Pa eu sou uma rapariga, pobre, órfã e fugitiva, e graças as Hilary, n estava agr na cadeia. Obg, Hil, mas foium erro eu ter vindo aki-

Kira tinha explodido. N aguentou mais e começou a chorar correndo porta fora. N sabia o ke fazer, agr ke sabiam a vrdd eles iriam olhar para ela como toda a gente a olhava, com desprezo ou então com pena e Kira odiava isso. Andou e andou sem rumo, pensando k teria de dormir mais uma vez na rua, ate ke encontrou uma praia e como era de noite e havia lua cheia, Kira viu uma linda paisagem.

Uau! Nunca tinha visto nd assim. Ke lindo. Acho ke fikarei aki por hj

Kira deitou-se na areia e começou a observar as estrelas ate adormecer, mas era dificil devido ao frio.

Odeio o Inverno, agr so faltava chover

E começou a chover. Kira chateada tentou arranjar um abrigo e encontrou uma gruta. Acendeu uma fogueira e passou la a noite.

Espero k o dia de amanha korra melhor…. Se n vou ter k sair daki e ir mais pa sul, e arranjar um sitio em ke me sinta bm e n encontre ninguém ke eu possa magoar outra vez…..

* * *

**Eu sei que este capitulo ta muito fraco... mas n consegui arranjar outra maneira para ela os conhecer... muito brevemente o 3º capitulo! Mandem MUITAS reviews ) Bjs Ja ne**


	4. 3º Pesadelos e as suas marcas

**Ola! Ka esta o 3º capitulo, espero que gostem**

* * *

:Kira. Kira. Acorda. 

Kira ouviu uma voz chamando-a e kualker koisa k a movia e assustada levantou o punho e bateu em alguém!

: Au! Por que e k fizeste isto?

Kira reaprou ke tinha akabado de bater no Max. Preocupada foi ter com ele.

K: Desculpa Max! Foi sem querer. Mas espera la… o que e k tas aki a fazer? Como e k m encontraste?

M: Andamos a manha toda a tua prokura, keriamos falar contigo sobre o ke akonteceu ontem…

K: Mas eu n tho nd pa falar com vocês e agr baza daki e n digas a ninguém ke tou aki.

M: Desculpa Kira, mas n posso fazer isso.

K: Se fazes eu fujo outra vez… n tenho problemas…. Atchim!

M: Então Kira? Tas bm?

K: Tou é so uma pekena constipação.

Mas Max n akreditando nela, pos-lhe a mão na testa.

M: Meu deus Kira! Tas a arder em febre…

K: N tou nd. Já te disse e so uma contipação.

M: A isso e k n. Eu vou chamar os outros e vens pa kasa… temos de kuidar de ti.

K: Evitas de tar assim a falar kmg ok? Eu já te disse se dizes alguma coisa eu vou me embora…

M: N eras kapaz…

K: Ah n? n me subestimes Max

Dizendo akilo Kira saiu da gruta e começou a korrer. Kira estava zangada por a terem encontrada e ainda por cima tinha decido abandonar o pais nesse dia. Se eles soubessem n a iriam deixar, supunha. Ao korrer Kira sentiu ke começava a ficar cansada depressa de mais. Se calhar o Max tinha razão pensou Kira. Com a cabeça a doer-lhe Kira parou, começou a sentir-se mal e vomitou…Parece k tou mm doente. Mas n podia deixar ke a apnhasem… ao fundo já ouvia vozes a chamarem-a. N n posso fikar aki, tenho de me levantar e esconder-me em kualker lado Levantou-se e começou a andar mas n valeu de nada prk so segundo a seguir tinha desmaiado.

: Parece ke já acordaste.

Kira ouviu uma voz distante e começou a abrir os olhos dificilmente devido a claridade. Foi abrindo devagar ate ke deparou que estava deitada e ke estava alguém ao lado dela.

K: Onde e ke eu estou?

: Tas na kasa do Takao… n voltes a fazer isto Kira. Sabias k tavas com 40º de febre? Já tavas doente a ainda por cima a dormir ao frio…. N krias ficar doente.

K: Já tou habituada Hilary, ke eu saiba tu sabes ke eu já vivi na Rússia e la a tempratura não e das melhores.

Kira, deparou-se com a Hilary sentada ao pe dela, com uma toalha nas mãos e com uma kara preokupada. Era a primeira vez que via alguém olhar assim para ela.

K: Não olhes me olhes com essa kara de preokupada. Eu tou bem. E agr com licença k me vou levantar e bazar daki. – disse levantado-se

H: A isso e k n vais! Tu ainda tas com febre e so bazas daki ate tares melhor – Hilary empurrou a Kira prar baixo para n a deixar levantar.

K: Hilary, para de ser chata. Eu disse k n kria voltar pa ki.

H: E tu para de ser teimosa. Tas doente e so sais daki kaund baixar a febre, mas depois deixo-te sair daki. Agr descansa porke precisas.

Kira kria contraria-la, mas vendo a kara de Hilary, deixou-se estar deitou-se, voltando a adormecer no momento seguinte.

Voltou a acordar com uma vontade enorme d ir a casa de banho, reparou se alguém tava no kuarto e estava completamente fazio. Boa pensou kira depois de ir a casa de banho aproveito e fujo pela janela Saindo do kuarto começou a andar, mas depois lembrou-se ke n sabia onde era acasa de banho.

Keru la saber… tho agr de aproveitar ke ninguém esta no quarto caminhou para olá e abriu a janela e quando ia a saltar ouviu uma voz.

: Onde pensas ke vais?

K: Sair daki Kai, e n me impeças sff.

Kai olhava para ela encostado a ombreira da porta. Pensava se ela era mm capaz de fugir, msm tando fraca.

K: Evitas de me olhar com essa kara sabes… e irritante.

Kai: Olha ke bom, agr e ke vou continuar a olhar.

Kira já farta da conversa pulo para a fora da janela, mas começou a sentir-se mal e desmaiou. Mas Kai conseguiu apanha-la e voltou a po-la na kama. Ouviu alguém subir as escadas e e reparou ke Hilary tinha entrado no kuarto. Sem saber prk Kai estava ali perguntou:

H: Mas o k fazes aki?

K: Eu ouvi alguém andar pelo corredor e como sabia k toda a gente tava la em baixo supôs ke era a Kira e tinha razão.

H: E aconteceu alguma koisa?

K: Sim… ela ia tentar fugir, e desmaiou, mas consgui apanha-la a tempo.

H: Mas ke miúda tão teimosa! Parece o Takao….. bm obrigada Kai, tou a ver ke n a posso deixar nem um segundo.

Kai saiu e Hilary começou a cuidar de Kira, a febre já tinha baixado, mas ela parecia fraca na msm. Ficou a olhar para ela e a pensar mas o ke se passa com ela? Porke e k ela e assim? Esta miúda e mt misteriosa e parece ke akonteceu alguma koisa para ela reagir assim connosco. Acabando o seu trabalho, Hilary saiu do kuarto, sem antes trancar a janela deixando Kira dormir um sono profundo, como se ela precisa-se a muito tempo.

Kira ve-se num sitio eskuro, n conseguia destinguir ke sitio poderia ser akele. Mas ao longo do tempo descobriu ke se situava num laboratório, um laboratório ke lhe trazia muitas recordações. O que e ke eu faço aki? Pensou desesperada reparando ao fundo dentro de um tubo ke era ela k estava la dentro.Mas o ke se passa aki? O que e k eu tou ali a fazer? Kira começou a recordar-se de tudo e viu ke apareciam marcas no korpo da kira ke estava dentro do tubo. Ke marcas são akelas? Logo descobiru porke elas começaram a aparecer no seu próprio corpo e queimavam mt! AU! Mas o k e isto? Kira começou a chorar devido a dor Isto so pode ser um pesadelo isto n e vrdd, por favor digam ke isto n e vrdd! akordou sobressaltada cheia de suor.

Meu deus…. Mais outro pesadelo. Andam outra vez a aparecer, será ke significa alguma coisa? Kira levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o andar debaixo descobrindo a casa de banho. Abriu a torneira, lavou a cara e olhou para o espelho que aspecto horrível que eu tho. Parece ke acabei de sair de uma morgue ou algo de género quando ia limpar a cara com uma toalha reparou nos seu braços e viu as marcas que tinha visto no pesadelo. Oh Não! Isto e mm real? Mas que marcas são estas? Será….

Kira n kis mais pensar no assunto, subiu e vestiu a sua roupa. Pensou fugir, mas reparou ke a janela estava trancada e n teve outra opção se não ficar no kuarto, ou então descer.

Eles n podem ver estas marcas, e agr já n vale a pena fugir, prk já e tarde de mais.

* * *

**Reviews reviwes reviwes! MTAS! Bjs**


	5. 4º A verdade e o paradeiro descobertos

**Desculpem a demora mas ocorreu uns contra-tempos e n consegui por este capitulo ha mais tempo! espero que gostem!**

* * *

: Toc toc toc.

O barulho de alguém bater a porta. N lhe apetecia responder, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde teria ke os confrontar e decerteza ke a iriam de encher de perguntas, mas Kira ainda n tava preparada, ainda era mt cedu para eles saberem a verdade.

K: Entre

A porta abriu-se e apareceu a Hilary. Entrou, fechou e olhou admirada para Kira.

H: Já vestida? Vais a algum lado?

K: So se me vocês deixarem, já ke me prenderam aki.

H: 1º deixa-me ver a tua febre e depois eu deixo-te sair.

Hilary chegou-se ate e ela para lhe medir a febre. 36º, já tava mais ke kurada.

H: Parece ke a febre baixou, mas acho ke ainda devias fikar ca um bokado. Tens ar de tar muito fraca.

K: N te preokupes komigo Hil…e n precisas de te armar de mãe. Posso ser mais nova ke tu, mas sei kuidar de mim.e agr deixa-me sair, prk tou-me a sentir mt melhor.

Kira, levantou.se e dirigiu.se a porta e kuand ia a sair hilary perguntou:

H: Kuand e k nos vais contar a verdade?

K: ke vrdd? – perguntou virando-se para ela.

H: Sobre ti…, prk e k desataste a gritar ontem e prk n keres tar connosco. Nos n te fazemos mal nenhum e se tens algum problema nos keremos-te ajudar. Nós não somos os maus da fita Kira!.

Kira ficou e pensar nas palavras dela. Era vrdd ke eles n lhe keriam mal, se não tinham a deixado na praia, mas se eles soubessem de tudo, iria arriscar a sua amizade. O passado dela era muito perigoso se ser contado, mas…. Ela precisava de ajuda. Será ke devia contar será? Não pensou ainda e cedo

K: Hilary, eu n acho nd disso e já percebi k vocês me kerem ajudar, se n tinham-me deixado k o mal me acontecesse. So ke…. N sei… acho k ainda n tou preparada…

H: Preparada… para ke?

K: nd nd.

H: N tas a ajudar Kira. Nos keremos.te ajudar e keremos ke fikes connosco. Já percebi k n tens ninguém e agr ke encontraste acho k n devias perder essa oportunidade….

Sim… Hilary tinha razão. Tinha encontrado boas pessoas, mas mm assim…. N kria arriscar, e era por eles serem boas pessoas ke n kria fikar com eles….mas….! Kira estava confusa, tinha de escolher bm a sua decisão.

K: Ok. Td bm, eu fiko com vocês, mas peço-te uma coisa. N keru ke me façam perguntas nm ke me pressionem. Deixem as coisas andar, ke kada coisa tem o seu momento.

Hilary abanou a cabeça concordando e ficando feliz pela sua decisão.

K: Ah e outra coisa. Por favor n me obriguem a jogar Beyblade. Posso ajudar na ekipa ou outra coisa kualker, mas dispenso mais um problema na minha cabeça.

H: Na vrdd o Beyblade akabou, akele campeonato era o ultimo.

K: Oh! Então vocês vão se separar?

H: N sei, o Kai tava a pensar se separar, já ke vive longe…

Hilary disse akilo com o ar triste e Kira apercebeu-se logo. Hilary andava de olho em Kai.

K: Hil…. Não te preokupes. De certeza ke ele n fará isso se tu lhe diseres o ke sentes…

H: Ahm? Komo...komo e k sabes?

K: Nota-se na maneira como tu falas-te.

H: Achas ke….

K: Ya! Acho k sim, k devias, se n keres k ele se va… pd ser ke os vossos sentimentos sejam correspondidos.

H: Duvido… ele nunca demostra os seus sentimentos.

K: Normal, já ke ele e tão frio….mas va! Agr anda dai e vamos la ter com eles.

Kira agarrou em Hilary e desceram as duas. Entraram na sala e todos estavam la, ate um rapazinho k Kira n conhecia.

R: Kira! Ta td bm ktg?

K: Sim, sim… ta!

: Kem e ela? Alguém me pode dizer? - perguntou o rapaz com uns grandes óculos e com um computador na mão.

T: É a Kira, conhecemo-la ontem. Andou fugitiva mas nós apanhamo-la.

K: **¬¬ - **olhou para Takao. N andei fugitiva…

Ke: Eu sou o Kenny, mas conhecido por chefe. Sou kem os ajuda no beyblade, ker dizer ajudava…. Ainda ninguém sabe o prke deste ultimo campeonato.

K: Ah! Então ker dizer ke vocês n sabem prk n vai haver mais campeonatos…

M: Ninguém sabe, todas as ekipas ficaram supreendidas kaund o senhor Dikensen nos disse.

K: Mas já foi dito ao publiko?

R: Não, ainda não. Ele disse ke ainda n era oficial, mas era melhor já tarms preparados.

K: Humm…. Ok! Isso tbm n me interessa mt, já k n ligo mt a isso.

T: Mas vais passar a ligar, prk se tas connosco, tas com o Beyblade.

K: Duvido mt… nunca me interessei pr desporto e n era agr ke isso ia acontecer.

T: Isso e o ke vamos saber….

K: -.-!

H: Va-la acalmem-se la. Takao, pra já n podes obrigar ninguém a gostar de nd.

T: La vem a sabichona

H: E – continuo Hilary ignorando o Takao – ainda n percebo prk e k n konhecias o Beyblade. E um desporto tão famoso no mundo ke e impossível ninguém ainda saber o ke e.

R: concordo ktg, pode haver pessoas k n gostem, mas ke n saiba o ke e… e um bokado estranho. E se os campeonatos mundias acabarem de vez… já n sei kual vai ser o futuro do beyblade.

K: Como eu vos disse mt bm ontem, tenho tido uma vida mt okupada para me tar a interessar nessas coisas, não e obrigatório saber td…

M: Desculpa Kira, n te kriamos ofender.

K: Td bm… mas tem de perceber k as vezes o impossível e possível. E vamos parar com esta conversa de chacha… vamos fazer alguma coisa? Podiam-me mostrar este a cidade já k sou nova aki.

T: Pa ke? Não há nd de interessante para ver.

H: N sejas desmanchas prazeres Takao.

R: Depois vamos a um restaurante e pds comer o k kiseres Takao.

T: O ultimo a chegar a entrada e um ovo podre!

E correu dali para fora. Kira ficou a olhar espantada.

K: Mas o ke se passa com ele?

Ka: Falasse em komida e ele vai logo a seguir. Este puto e mm um fanático. Vamos la então.

Saíram todos, e assim Kira conheceu a cidade e apreciou a companhia deles. Sim, na vrdd eles eram msm otimas pessoas, ate mm o Kai, podia ser frio, mas Kira tinha a certeza ke no fundo, no fundo, ele tinha sentimentos para dar e vender. Foram ao restaurante e o Takao comeu demais tendo k voltar para kasa devido a dor de barriga (N/A: BAKA! He he he). Já era de noite, e eles tinha entrado num parke. Entretanto Kenny perguntou:

Ke: Vens de aonde Kira? Nota-se ke não es de ka..

K: Todos dizem o mm. Nasci no Brasil, mas desde ke pekena ke morei na rússia. Sou mais russa do ke propriamente brasileira mas pronto. Mas prk essa pergunta?

Ke: Porke a tua cor de pele e diferente das do de ka e se n dissesses ke tinhas nascido no Brasil, mas sim na rússia n akreditava. Es muito morena e isso fika te bm. – Comentou Kenny corando.

K: Obg kenny! Bom e agr o k fazemos? Eu por mim ainda ficava aki, mas vocês n sei.

H: Eu vou pa kasa. Amanhã começo a trabalhar e kuand mais cedo for pa kasa dormir melhor por isso te amanha! Ah Kira?

K: Sim?

H: Ficas a dormir em kasa de kem? Na minha ou na do Takao?

K: Ficou na tua! N me apetece aturar akele chato… Eu depois vou la ter.

H: Mas n sabes o kaminho….

K: bm, eu desenrrasco-me.

H: Hum…. So espero ke isso n seja uma desculpa para fugires.

K: Já te tinha dito k n ia fugir e n te preokupes kmg. Eu desenrrasco-me.

H: Td bm. Então ads pessoal, te amanha.

E Hilary foi-se embora.

R: Eu tbm vou e pela mm razão da Hilary! Ja ne!

M: Eu vou contigo, tbm tenho de ir pa kasa, na vrdd já tou atrasado. Ads Kira, Kenny e Kai!

Ke,Ka,K: Ads.

Ke: Desculpem pessoal mas tbm tenho d ir. Sayonara.

K: Bem parece ke toda a gente se ker livrar de mim…! Ads Kenny. E tu Kai- Disse virando-se para ele- Tbm vais?

Ka: Na. Ainda n me apetece voltar…

K: N te importas de me aturar?

Ka: não, prk na vrdd keru te perguntar uma coisa.

Ela ficou a olhar para Kai, mas o k e k ele tinha para lhe perguntar?

K: O ke e?

Ka: Tu por akaso conheces o Voltaire?

Kira ficou espantada pela pergunta. Ele conhecia Voltaire? O gajo ke lhe infernizou a vida? Mas como?

K: Voltaire….donde e ke tu o conheces?

Ka: Bm me pareceu. Então quer dizer que tu es a tal?

K: Kai, ke conversa e essa? N tou a perceber nd!

Ka: Kira eu sei kem tu es, tu es a rapariga fugitiva ke fugiu do laboratório do meu avo. A sua cobaia mais preciosa. A rapariga ke kontêm o poder ke pode mudar o futuro de toda a humanidade.

Kira ficou a olhar para ele espantada! Como e que ele sabia? Como?

K: Kai….mas como e k sabes isso tudo?

Ka: Porke Voltaire era o meu avo e ele contou-me tudo desde k tu fugiste. Ele pediu-me que caso eu te encontrasse que lhe desse uma palavrinha… acho que vai ficar muito contente por te encontrar.

K: Kai por favor eu imploro-te n digas que eu estou aqui por favor!

Ka: N sei Kira, tu és mt perigosa.

K: Bm me pareceu ke eu n devia ter fikado convosco. Devia ter akreditado no meu sexto sentido sentido. Ke merda Kai! Tu vais estragar me a vida Kai eu imploro.te. Eu faço tudo o k kiseres mas por favor Kai n lhe digas nd!

Kira começou a chorar e Kai olhou-a nos olhos vendo a profunda tristeza dela. Meu deus… ele n seria capaz de o fazer depois de olhar no olhos dela. Ele conhecia aquele olhar… e como se ele já tivesse o visto, mas onde? E d quem? Era um olhar tão profundo mostrandro ódio ke ela demostrava, a infelicidade... Kai komeçou a sentir-se mal e disse:

Ka: Lembraste do ke eu disse? Kuand nos vimos pela 1ª vez no estádio?

K: Não….

Ka: Tens memoria fraca miúda. Eu odeio ver raparigas em apuros, por isso eu n vou dizer nd. Não te preokupes, posso ser mau, mas tbm n tão mau assim.

K: Kai! Eu nm sei como te agradecer.

Kira abraçou-o, e Kai ficou admirado, mas para espanto dele próprio deixou ke a abraçasse. Ela fazio sentir bm, como se kualker koisa dentro dela o fizesse sentir feliz. Como se já a conhecesse. Kira deslargou-o e disse:

K: Kai, elas já apareceram, as marcas. Significa k kualker dia isto pode despertar. N sei o ke fazer Kai. N sei o ke fazer….

Ka: Kira acalma-te. Deixa-mas ver.

Kira tirou as luvas e deixou ke Kai visse as marcas. Eram vermelhas e apresentava símbolos muito estranhos. Kai sabia o ke akilo signifikava.

Ka: N te preokupes. Ainda n tas em perigo, mas kuand vires ke elas mudaram de forma ou de posição avisa-me.

K: Eu sabia. Sabia k tu tinhas uma faceta boa.

Ka: O k keres dizer com isso?

K: Keru dizer ke tinha a certeza ke por detrás dessa frieza há alguma compaixão.

Kai corou e Kira riu-se.

K: Obrigada Kai, por me ajudares. N sei o k faria se tivesse voltado.

Kai sorriu-lhe mas depois lembrou.se, Voltaire tinha mandado espiões com ele para que caso ele ficasse sozinho com ela para o avisarem. Kira estava tramada.

Ka: Kira… temos de fugir daqui… imediatamente!

K: Porque Kai?

Ka: Esqueci-me que o meu avô tinha mandado espiões comigo para caso tu tivesses sozinha para te capturarem. Desculpa Kira… não foi por mal!

K: O que? Do que e que tas a falar? Kai! Tu disseste que n me denunciavas! Era tudo uma farsa não era?

Ka: Não Kira, não era! Aserio, acredita em mim!

K: Desculpa Kai, mas foi por acreditar nos Hiwatari que tenho a vida que tenho. Es um parvo, odeio-te e agora some daqui! –disse virando-lhe as costas e andando

Ka: Kira….!

Tinha estragado tudo! BAKA BAKA BAKA pensou Kira. E agr? O que é que ela ia fazer? A resposta chegou quando ao chegar a uns arbustos sentiu alguém puxa-la e antes que pudesse gritar sentiu alguém a tapar-lhe a boca com um lenço que continha um cheiro que a fez desmaiar….

* * *

**E pronto...! Manda muitas muitas reviwes! BJs**

**Ja ne**


	6. 5º O passado de Kira

**Ola Pessoal! deskulpem o atraso, mas com o começo da escola e tudo mais n consegui actualizar mais cedo...Gomen!**

**Espero que gostem de mais um capitulo na vida de Kira( Finalmente encontrei um bm titulo para a hist ;) )**

* * *

No dia seguinte em kasa do Takao:

H: Gente alguém sabe onde esta a Kira? Ela n voltou para minha kasa. De certeza ke voltou a fugir.

R: Eu n sei onde ela esta e acho k mais ninguém não. N a vimos desde ontem.

Todos concordaram com o Ray.

H: E aonde e k esta o Kai?

Ka.:Aki.

H: Kai, sabes onde esta a Kira?

Ka: Sim, ela figui e por minha kausa.

H: Mas o ke aconteceu?

Ka: Eu conto-vos tudo, mas 1º vocês tem de saber uma coisa.

M: O ke?

Ka: Kem e na vrdd Kira Kaydosuke.

Kira… Kira e uma rapariga orfa, os seus pais morreram kaud tinha 5 anos. Viveu durante um ano com a irmã mais velha, mas esta acabou por morrer num acidente de autocarro. Com 6 anos Kira n tinha para onde ir, por isso uma família optou por kuidar dela. Pensavam ke essa família seria boa para ela, mas tavam muito longe da vrdd. O ke faziam com Kira, era usa-la como cobaia. Experiências e tudo o k tinha d ser testado era feito nela. Durante 6 anos a vida de Kira foi assim, mas ela n se importava com isso ker dizer, ela tinha amigos, ela era uma crinça feliz, ninguém diria ke ela era infeliz. Isso foi depois de ter passado um ano. Devido a ela ser tratada como era, algo nela começou a ser criado. No principio ninguém se importava e ela, o k poderia fazer? Mas desde ke aconteceu akilo, toda a gente já se preokupou com ela.

H: O ke e k aconteceu?

Ka: Devido as experiências, Kira ganhou um poder enorme, um poder ke pode ou n salvar a humanidade. Se ele for revelado, pode destruir toda a humanidade como pode ajudar. Mas fizeram-lhe testes e concluíram ke bem para a humanidade era muito difícil de acontecer, por isso decidiram mata-la.

H:Oh meu deus!

Ka: Sim… foi isso mm. Kiseram mata-la, mas deveriam ter tido feito mais cedo. Kira com 13 anos, já tinha aprendido amar a vida, já tinha aprendido a sentir e a viver e por isso, n kria ser morta, fugindo e demorando 3 anos ate ka chegar. Procuram-na por toda a parte mas nunca a encontraram e pensam ke devera ter sido ao poder k ela tinha. Era como se a protegesse do mal. E o resto da historia vocês ja sabem…

M: Então tas a dizer ke, se esse grande poder for revelado, pode destruir toda a humanidade.

Ka: sim….

R: ;;, coitada, ke vida para uma rapariga tão bondosa. Mas kai, diz-me uma coisa. Como e k sabes isso td?

Ka: Porque a famila ke a aceitou era a minha família.

TRHMK: O ke?

Ka: Sim. Foi a minha família ke fez esta maldade. Por isso eu conheço-a desde pekeno, mas ela nunca me viu na vida. N me deixavam ir ter com ela e n sei porke.

H: Mas onde e k ela esta agr? Tu disseste k a kulpa tinha sido tua.

Ka: sim… foi minha. Supostamente eu tava a ajudar o meu avo, e ele tinha mandado os espiões para me seguiram para ke kaso eu a encontrasse e ficasse sozinha com ela eles iam busca-la. Mas kuand vi o olhar dela de suplica e de ajuda, n consegui, era como se eu já o tivesse visto, mas a memoria falha-me porem já era tarde de mais. Conseguiram encontra-la.

H: Oh não……e agr? Nos temos de ajuda-la. Sabes onde ela esta?

Ka: N. – disse com uma cara triste.

H: mas então o ke fazemos?

T: Acho k tems k esperar ke ela venha… se e k algum dia ela apareça…

* * *

**Deskulpem ser tao pekeno, mas o proximo ja e maiorzito!**

**Ja ne**

**Ps: Gostaria de agradecer as reviews ke me tem mandado! tem me dado apoio pa continuar a fic! Arigato Gozaimasu **


	7. 6º Os simbolos Misteriosos!

**Ola Pessoal! Aqui têm mais um capitulo da minha fic mas desta vez maiorzinho:P!E deskulpem a demora mas comoja explikei, aescola n da tempo nenhum para isto!Enjoy**

* * *

3 Meses passaram e ninguém sabia nada de Kira. Os bladebreakers estavam preocupados. Andaram dias e dias a procura dela e ninguém a encontrava e kem se sentia mais culpado era Kai. Ele já n sabia o k fazer, sentia remorsos pelo o k tinha acontecido e estava cada vez mais frio. Os amigos já n sabiam o k fazer, e ate Hilary tinha se aproximado mais dele, revelando os seus sentimentos. Só ke Kai fora duro com ela e esta já n falava tanto com ele. Kai sentia qualquer coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes, um sentimento novo. Talvez fossem saudades… mas de quem? De Kira? Mas ele nunca fora muito próximo dela…. Já não sabia o que fazer.

Morta, ele achava que ela já devia estar morta. Sentia-se tão culpado….

Kai passeava pelas ruas de Tokyo a pensar na sua vida. Conhecera Kira desde pequeno, mas nunca tivera contacto com ela. Naquele dia em que se conheceram em casa de Takao, ele sentira-se bem com ela e desde que vira aquele olhar, já n sabia o que fazer. Andado sem rumo deparou-se com um beco por isso voltou para atrás mas parou quando ouviu um barulho.

Ka: Quem está ai? – perguntou.

: Kai…. És tu? Ajuda-me se faz favor.

Kai primeiro não reconheceu aquela voz, era tão triste e abatida mas depois quando foi ao encontro do barulho Kai viu-a

Ka: Kira!

Sim, era Kira. Estava cheia de nódoas negras e de feridas e as suas marcas tinham-se alongado pelos braços e pernas. Com a roupa suja e com o corpo sujo de sangue Kira estava sentada exausta. Kai levantou-a e pegou-a (NA: Como os noivos pegam nas noivas…não sei o nome) e levou-a dali a caminho para o Hospital, mas Kira não o deixou.

K: Não… o hospital não… foi de lá que eu fugi. Leva-me para casa do Takao.

E foi o que fez. Chegando, Kai abriu a porta sem bater por isso Takao assutou-se.

T: Meu deus Kai! Não me querias assutar mais, fogo! Bate-se a porta não.

Kai n falou e Takao reparou.

T: Kira! Deita-a no sofá, eu vou já chamar a Hilary.

Kai deitou-a e reparou que Kira tinha adormecido no caminho. Como estava feliz por a ter encontrado, mas as marcas…. As marcas estavam piores e isso significava que o dia estava perto. Hilary chegou uns 10 minutos depois.

H: Então o Takao não estava a gozar, encontraste mesmo a Kira. Coitada, tá com tão mau aspecto. Vou já tratar dela.

Hilary foi a casa de banhou e foi buscar a caixa dos primeiros socorros. Tratou-lhe das feridas e limpou-lhe o sangue, mas reparou que estava cheia de símbolos. Ficou espantada no princípio mas depois percebeu que eram as marcas que Kai tinha falado.

Kira acordou passada uma hora. Reparou que não estava no seu esconderijo, ms sim numa casa.

K: onde e que estou?

: Em casa do Takao, Kira. Estamos tão contentes por te termos encontrado.

Kira reconheceu aquela voz.

K: Hilary?

H: Sim sou eu.

K: Estou são e salva…! Finalmente consegui escapar.

: Onde e que estiveste este tempo todo? Estávamos preocupados.

Outra voz conhecida.

K: Takao?

T: Não, querias que fosse quem? Esta casa e minha.

H: N sejas tão duro com ela.

T: E quem disse k tou a ser duro com ela?

H: Então n lhe respondas assim….

Kira riu-se e eles olharam para ela.

K: Não acredito que já estejam a discutir. N acham que já e demais?

Coraram os dois e Kira riu-se mais uma vez.

K: Vocês… … sou mais nova, mas com mais juízo que vocês…mas quem e que me trouxe para aqui?

H: Não te lembras?

Kira abanou a cabeça como negação.

H: Foi o Kai.

K: O Kai?

Kai? Ele? Mas porque? Kira pensou, n estava a espera que fosse ele já que tudo aconteceu por causa dele.

H: Por onde e que andaste Kira? Nos estávamos preocupados.

K: Raptaram-me.

H: Quem?

K: Voces lembram-se da equipa do torneio de Beyblade quando vocês foram para as finais?

T: Sim… tas-nos a dizer que foram eles?

K: Sim… foram mandado pelo Voltaire e sabem porque e que queriam acabar com os campeonatos de Beyblade?

T;H: Porque?

K: Porque queriam construir laboratórios nos lugares onde estão os estádios de Beyblade em todo o mundo, mas não sei porque os querem construir…

H: Para dominar o mundo talvez.

: Ou então para acabar com a raça humana.

Kai entrou na sala e Kira fitou-o.

K: Piada sem gosto Kai.

Ka: Piada nenhuma Kira. O meu avo disse-me que acabava connosco se fosse preciso so para dominar o mundo.

H: Que homem…como e que ele e capaz?

K: Sendo capaz Hil… a família Hiwatari e assim mesmo… e capaz de fazer tudo mesmo que seja mau so para atingir os seus objectivos.

Kai fitou-a. N estava a espera de ouvir aquilo, mas sabia que ela ainda estava mal com ele. Hilary olhou para os dois e disse:

H: Vala… n fiquem assim. A Kira já ta ca e esqueçam o que aconteceu…

K: E difícil Hil…porque agora eu tou em perigo e n vou poder ficar aqui durante muito tempo. Vou ter de fugir para que mais uma vez ninguém me encontre…. o Kai estragou a minha vida.

H: Kira… n digas isso. Ele n fez nada, ele não queria que tivesse acontecido.

K: Mas aconteceu Hil… aconteceu. Eu vou mas e sair daqui, já não faço ca nada e se n me for embora posso por a vossa vida em perigo.

Kira deslocou-se a porta, mas Kai agarrou-lhe no braço dizendo:

Ka: Já olhaste para ti? Já olhaste para as marcas?

K: Sim já

Ka: Então vez que já e tarde de mais….a qualquer momento pode acontecer.

K: Não Kai… isso já e mentira…isto so se revela quando a chave for revelada…

Ka: A chave? Mas que chave?

Kira olhou para ele como para pedir para lhe soltar o braço, ele obedeceu e Kira levantou o top, mostrando a barriga. Nela estavam gravados três símbolos a volta dum umbigo, aparecendo um espaço onde supostamente deveria aparecer outro símbolo.

K: Quando o quarto símbolo aparecer, é quando tudo ira acontecer e como n quero por as vossas vidas em perigo, como me aconteceu uma vez já há muito tempo e como não estou para sofrer mais é por isso que quero ir embora daqui.

H: Então que dizer que já aconteceu?

K: O Kai não vos contou?

T: Não…ele so contou acerca de ti e das marcas.

Ka: Não contei porque achei que deverias ser tu a contar.

K: Então muito bm. Quando descobriram as marcas e o poder que tinha decidiram matar-me e então fugi, não do país mas da cidade. Lá fiquei uns meses e conheci alguém que me vez feliz, mas quando uma vez senti um grande ódio por ele (Na: Tinha traído-a) foi como se algo dentro de mim despertasse e kuando me apercebi do k tinha acontecido, a cidade ficou destruída e toda a gente tinha morrido. Até ele. N me lembro do que aconteceu…foi como se n tivesse presente… Fiquei deprimida e infeliz durante muito tempo, mas nunca percebi porque aquilo aconteceu. Quando me raptaram tentaram descobrir o porque, mas não conseguiram, era como se esse poder n deixasse, por isso torturavam-me a pensar que a culpa era minha.

H: Oh!

Hilary olhou para ela com uma cara triste. Kira desviou o olhar, odiava quando a olhavam assim.

T: Mas esses símbolos. O que e que significam?

K: N sei Takao n sei. Já fui a muitas bibliotecas mas nunca consegui saber o significado disto.

H: E tu Kai?

Ka: Eu o que?

H: Já que sabes tanto dela… sabes o significado dos símbolos?

Kai olhou mais uma vez para a barriga dela. Akeles símbolos não lhe eram estranhos, mas não sabia o seu significado.

Ka: n n sei. Se soubesse já n tinham necessidade de a raptar.

K: Dizes mt bm e é por isso que vou sair daqui, não estou para sofrer mais. Gostei imenso de vos conhecer e a pena n poder me despedir dos outros, mas desejo tudo de bom pa vocês. Foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida.

Quando Kira disse isso uns dos símbolos começou a brilhar e Kai lembrou-se, aquilo era lhe familiar, mas não disse nada e pareceu que ninguém tinha reparado. Deixou que Kira saísse e saiu também deixando os amigos confusos. Seguiu-a durante um tempo mas depois apanhou-a e puxou-a para um beco.

K: AI! O que e é que queres?

Ka: Eu sei o significado dos símbolos.

K: Ah sim? E então porque e que mentiste?

Ka: menti porque quando vi o símbolo brilhar lembrei.

K: Brilhar?...

Kira olhou para a barriga e viu que estava mesmo a brilhar…

K: Mas… mas o que aconteceu? O que significa isto Kai?

Ka: Significa que acabaste de sentir a felicidade.

K: A felicidade como assim?

Ka: Os quatro símbolos representam a felicidade e a infelicidade o ódio e o amor, mas tu so conténs 3 deles faltando o amor.

K: O amor…. Então o poder so se revela…

Ka: Quand sentires amor

Kira tava de rastos… o sentimento que ela mais gostava era o que iria estragar a vida, nunca mais poderia sentir amor na vida senão…começou a chorar e Kai abraçou-a.

K: Porque Kai, porque? O amor…. O sentimento que mais adoro… porque Kai… porque?

E entao o símbolo da infelicidade começou a brilhar. Ficaram assim durante um tempo, Kira a chorar e Kai a abraça-la sem saber o que fazer. Sentia tanta pena dela…e mais uma vez aquele sentimento apareceu e Kai percebeu. Amava Kira, mesmo não a conhecendo ele amava-a porque sempre a observou, o seu sorriso de felicidade, as suas brincadeiras. Tinha vontade de falar com ela, de sorrir com ela, mas nunca se aproximou dela porque nunca o deixaram, mas mesmo assim sentia que a conhecia…. agr… agr tava próximo dela, tocando-a sentindo-a, mas algo vez com que ele afastasse akeles pensamentos, um barulho. Kira saiu dos braços dele ouvindo um barulho. Kai tinha caído no chão e viu quem lhe tinha batido. Eram eles…. Os ke a tinha raptado da outra vez.

K: Kai… Kai acorda! Por favor ajuda-me.

: Evitas minhas krida ele ta bm inconsciente.

Pegaram nela e ela começou a gritar e Kai, ouviu a voz dela bm no fundo. Começava a perder os sentidos, mas que grande pancada k tinha levado, desmaiando Kai pensou Vou te salvar Kira, espera por mim que eu vou te salvar

* * *

**Achei este capitulo meio frako, mas n consegui fazer melhor! ****Respotas as reviwes: Obrigada pelas reviwes k me tem mandado!Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari: Bigada pelo o conselho, vou ter isso em consideração ; Camihil: Por akso tive a pensar fazer isso, mas ao encontrar uma ideia melhor, n fiz, prk n gosto mt da hil...!**

**Reviews sao semp bm vindas! Espero k tenham gostado!**


	8. 7º Em busca da decisao final e uma

**Ola Pessoal! Td bm? Deskulpem a demora, mas ja sabem a razao! Agr com as feria do carnaval irei tentar acaba -la! Aki tem mais um capitulo! Enjoy!**

* * *

7º Em busca da desição final e uma nova personalidade

Kai acordou. Onde tou? Lembrou-se Oh Não! A Kira, tho d a salvar e começou a correr. N deveria ter ficado durante muito tempo inconsciente porque os apanhou a caminho do hospital. Segui-os sem eles o verem, e conseguiu entrar. Passaram por uma porta e deu com um laboratório (NA: Nesta fic, so se fala da laboratórios.) e com o seu querido avô Voltaire.

V: Finalmente a apanharam… por onde e que ela andava?

: Com o seu querido neto e temos uma novidade para si.

V: Ah sim? E o que e?

: Sabemos o significado dos símbolos, ouvimos a conversa entre eles os dois.

Os olhos de Voltaire brilharam.

V: Finalmente podemos acabar com este monstro. Deitem-na ali e digam-me tudo o que saibam.

Fizeram o ke lhes mandaram fazer e começaram a explicar tudo.

V: O que? Não acredito, tem a certeza que isso e verdade?

: Sim temos.

V: Mas que coisa mais parva… amor, ódio, felicidade, infelicidade. Puf… o que nos criamos. Muito bm, mas isso já n interessa, temo-la em nosso poder e agr e so acabar o trabalho de há muito anos. Dr. Kyle, va buscar o veneno que tenho no meu escritório, vamos finalmente acabar com este monstro.

Kira n sabia do k se estava a passar, estava desmaiada e Kai tinha de a ajudar. Seguiu o Dr Kyle e bateu-lhe na nuca, fazendo com que ele desmaia-se. Assim, ele já n podia ir buscar o veneno. Regressou e mostrou-se diante do avô. Este não acreditava de o ver ali.

V: Kai, meu krido neto… o que fazes aqui?

Ka: Vim salva-la

V: Salvar quem? Este mosntro?

Ka: Ela n e um monstro. Ela e um ser humano como todos nos!

V: Kai, Kai…. Vê-se mesmo que n percebes nada.

Ka: O avo e que n percebe nada, se n a tivesse criado assim nada disto teria acontecido. Porque lhe fizerem isto tudo porque? Ela era so uma criança indefesa!

V: Tas muito protector Kai, nunca te tinha conhecido assim. Fizemos o que fizemos porque precisávamos de alguém. Não te podíamos utilizar nem ninguém que fosse da nossa família por isso, tivemos de aproveita-la.

Ka: Mas porque faze-la de cobaia?

V: Porque as nossas experiências só podiam ser testadas em pessoas, seres humanos.

Ka: E que experiências são essas?

V: Já n é da tua conta!

Ka: Que dominar o mundo outra vez. Já n aprendeu a lição?

V: Quem es tu para dizer o deva ou não fazer?

Ka: Sou o seu neto.

V: Chega de estupidez, rapazes levem-no daqui enquanto eu vou buscar o veneno.

Kai viu-se cercado, mas acabou com eles num instante (NA: N tou para entrar em pormenores de luta, n tenho muito jeito pa isso) e foi buscar Kira. Pegou-a ao colo e ia sair dali quando mais seguranças chegaram. Correu e desviou-se deles, dando um murro num e um pontapé noutro, conseguido escapar, mas Voltaire andava atrás dele.

V: Kai! Tu n faças isso. Ela é um perigo para a humanidade. Ela tem de ser morta imediatamente!

Ka: Não! Eu n vou deixar.

V: Porque Kai, porque?

Ka: porque…. Porque eu amo-a!

V: Tu o que?

Ka: Sim… eu amo-a.

V: Não meu querido neto, não. Tu n podes ama-la se não…

Ka: N quero saber. Ela e quem eu amo e e ela com quero passar o resto dos meus dias. N quero saber se ela e ma ou boa para a humanidade. Eu amo-a e nada vai mudar isso.

Correu dali, e Voltaire n o perseguiu devido ao espanto. Era por isso que ele nunca se tinha aproximado dela.

Kai chegou a praia e já era de noite, entrou na gruta e deitou-a no chão.

Sentindo calor, Kira acordou e reparou que estava deitada o pe de uma fogueira, Sentou-se, a abanou a cabeça e viu Kai, a frente dela a olha-la. Ela ficou a olhar para ele e perguntou:

K: Onde e que estamos?

Ka: Numa gruta ao pe da praia.

K: Hum….

Olhou para a entrada da gruta e viu o mar. Levantou-se e saiu admirando-o. Kai foi atrás dela.

K: Obrigada.

Ka: por que?

K: Por me teres salvado.

Ka: Perdoas-me?

K: Perdoou-te, mas quero te perguntar uma coisa. Porque e que me abraçaste?

Ka: Abracei-te?

K: Sim…quando me contaste o que eram os símbolos.

Kai corou e respondeu.

Ka: Porque vi que necessitavas e como já te disse n gosto de ver raparigas tristes.

K: Obrigada mais uma vez Kai – disse sorrindo-lhe.

Kai sorriu também e sentou-se na areia.

K: eu vou-me deitar, quero tentar descansar o mais depressa possível, e pensar amanha o que hei-de fazer. Boa noite Kai.

Ka: Boa noite Kira. Dorme bm.

Kai viu-a entrar na gruta e olhou de novo para o mar. é amanha, amanhã vou-lhe contar o que sinto, aconteça o que acontecer. Finalmente sinto-me feliz com alguém do meu lado. Amo-te Kira. Amo-te muito. Kai adormeceu com este pensamento.

Na manha seguinte Kira acordou com o Sol nos olhos. Viu que Kai não estava na gruta, e foi a procura dele, encontrando-o adormecido na areia.

K: Kai, Kai! Acorda! Já e de manha – disse ela abanando-o.

Ka: hum…. Kira…Bom dia… - disse Kai ensonado.

K: Bom dia Kai. Anda, vamos comer alguma coisa. Tou cheia de fome.

Kai levantou-se sacudindo a areia do corpo, seguindo-a. Tomaram o pequeno-almoço num pequeno restaurante (NA: Eu n queria bm por restaurante, queria por outro nome, so que agr n me lembro) e foram dar uma volta. (Passagem Rápida). Já era de noite e tinham-se sentado num banco no parque. Kira tinha pensado muito, mas muito no que iria fazer dali para a frente e so encontrou uma única solução. Decidiu contar a Kai, pa depois ele poder contar aos outros.

K: Kai eu preciso de te contar uma coisa.

Ka: Diz…

K: Eu pensei muito , mas muito no que vou fazer daqui para a frente e so encontrei uma solução…

Ka: Qual? – perguntou Kai, temendo o pior.

K: Eu decidi que…

Ka: Que…

Um barulho…..Kira ouve um barulho.

K: Ouviste?

Ka: Ouvi o ke?

K: Um barulho…. Parecia vir dali. – disse Kira apontando.

Kai olhou na direcção onde ela apontava, e viu algo a mexer-se, ouvindo um grito a seguir.

K: KAI!

Kai reparou que alguém puxava Kira.

Ka: Avo largue-a!

Kai deu um murro no avo (N/A: bem feita ) e puxou Kira para os seu braços, Kira assustada nem se importou.

Ka: o que e que queres com ela? Para de a chatear! Ou será que o que eu digo não chega?

V: Miúdo, miúdo…. Tu n percebes nada. Essa gaja e perigosa e tu sabes perfeitamente! Larga-a e vamos já acabar com isto… e não tentes salva-la se n terei de chamar reforços.

Ka: esta a vontade….nao tenho medo!

V: Isso e k vamos ver…. Rapazes, façam o k bm entenderem com estes dois.

Ao fundo nos arbustos chegou um grupo de quatro rapazes (N/A:AH! Então eram eles) os mesmo que raptaram a Kira da outra vez (N/A:ou das outras) e estavam diferentes. Alguma coisa lhes tinha acontecido. Com cara de lobo e asas pretas, corpo humano, pareciam demónios…! Kai e Kira estavam espantados…e a Kai, aquela estranha forma n lhe era estranha. Voltaire riu-se de satisfação ao ver as caras deles.

V: Meu neto… aqui te apresento a minha ultima invenção, uma ideia extraordinária e assim finalmente poderei conquistar o mundo (N/A: seu malvado!). A ideia foi tirada da Kira, eles são exactamente como ela, quando esta transformada, mas o poder dela e o mais poderoso e e por isso que a kero.

Ka: Mas você n a kria matar?

V: Matar? Essa coisa preciosa? Depois do que descobri o que poderia fazer com ela jamais a mataria ! Kira… n dificultes as coisas…. Junta-te a mim e não terás que acabar com a tua vida, mas se rejeitares, diz adeus a este mundo!

Kira olha pra ele fitando-o. È claro que ela n ia aceitar, preferia mil vezes morrer do que se juntar a ele. Era isso mesmo, como tinha decido antes, ela tinha de morrer, mas 1º kria se despedir de todos…… tendo uma ideia Kira faz uma decisão que espanta todos.

K: Muito bm… eu junto-me, mas 1º tenho de dizer uma coisa ao Kai.

Kai olha para ela preplexo. Mas no que e que ela estará a pensar? Pensou confuso.

K: Chega aki Kai.

Ka: Kira tu tas maluca?

K: Podiam sair se faz favor? Kria falar com ele a sos!

Voltaire e o outros afastam-se e Kira falou com clareza.

K: Kai, tenho de te pedir um favor…! Eu vou agora com ele, mas eu vou fugir e enquanto faço esta manobra tu vai chamar os outros, tenho uma coisa muito importante para vos dizer.

Ka: Kira, n sejas maluca! E se n conseguires fugir

K: Consigo, não te precisas de preocupar, já viste as minhas capacidades. Encontramo-nos na praia ok?

Ka: Kira n faças isso… por favor.

K: Tem de ser Kai, tem de ser.

Kira afasta-se dele e vai ter com Voltaire. Este põe-lhe um braço a volta dos ombros e arrasta-a com ele e Kai, foge para fazer o que ela pediu.

V: O que é que falaste com ele minha querida?

K: Nada que lhe interesse.

V: Espero que n seja um plano de fuga, porque agora que aqui estas, já n foges mais.

K: Isso é o que vamos ver.

Kira da um murro em Voltaire e começa a correr em direcção a praia. Apercebendo-se que estava a ser seguida por os "demónios" Kira parou para os enfrentar.

D: O que e k pensas k tas a fazer? Achas mesmo que nos consegues enfrentar? E isso?

K: N me subestimes Gary, sabes perfeitamente do que sou capaz.

G: Mas… como é que sabes o meu nome?

K: Eu conheço-te… desde pequena, não sei como e que o Voltaire foi capaz de te acordar.

G: Tu não es Kira não e verdade?

K: Sim…. Apoderei-me do corpo dela kuando ia falar com o Kai… uma miúda tão fraca nunca poderia enfrentar-vos.

G: Dark, dark… como e que pensas nos enfrentar?

D2: Dark?. A Dark apoderou-se do corpo dela? Mas como?

K: Há muitas maneiras de se apoderar dum corpo sabes, vê-se que vocês são mesmo uns inúteis…! Muito bm gente… apanham-me se puderam, encontramo-nos na praia.

Kira correu… mas esperem…. N era Kira, mas sim Dark…tinha conseguido ficar no corpo dela… e Kira? Onde e que esta? O que e que aconteceu?

* * *

**E Aki esta mais outro capitulo! espero k tenham gostado! Obg pelas reviews e continuem a manda-las! Bjs pa todos!**


	9. 8º O desespero!

**Ola! Mais um capitulo da minha fic! Espero que estejam a gostar dela, porque estou a adorar a escrever! Enjoy**

* * *

Kira via-se num mundo de escuridão, n fazendo a mínima ideia onde estava. Corria de um lado para o outro mas não encontrava nada.

K: Onde estou?

Kira perguntou muitas vezes a mesma coisa, mas ninguém respondia. Teria desmaiado? Não… não parecia., e então reparou que as marcas brilhavam. Assustada olhou para a barriga, so estavam la os três símbolos, o quarto ainda n tinha aparecido, então ela não se tinha apoderado do corpo dela… ou tinha? Kira ficou apavorada. Dark, o temível poder estava sob controlo do seu corpo. Kai estava em perigo e os outros também. O que e que eu vou fazer, o que e que eu vou fazer? Kira correu, gritou tentou de tudo para sair daquela escuridão e voltar para o seu corpo, mas nada resultava e foi então que desistiu….

Dark correu até a praia com os seus quatro amigos atrás dela. Chegando a praia viu se os amigos de Kira já tinham chegado, mas a praia estava deserta. Eles não podem demorar muito tempo pensou Isto tem de acabar o mais depressa possível, vou empatar caminho ate eles chegarem. Desculpa Kira, mas eu tenho mesmo de fazer isto.

Dark escondeu-se numa gruta que tinha encontrado para despistar os seus quatro "amigos" e esperou que Kai chegasse. Não demorou muito ate ela ver um grupo de pessoas a correr pela praia e então decidiu aparecer. Os seis chegaram e Kai chegou-se a Kira, mas ela pos-lhe uma mão a frente e disse.

D: Desculpa meu querido, mas eu não sou a Kira, antes de a voltares a ver eu tenho de resolver uma coisa.

Kai olhou Kira confuso. Os amigos também estavam confusos com isto tudo. Kai tinha ido a correr a casa dos amigos para dizer que Kira estava em perigo, não dando explicações, agora que la estavam ficaram ainda mais confusos com a reacção dela.

Ka: O que e que tas prai a dizer Kira?

D: Já te disse. Eu não sou a Kira, eu apoderei-me do corpo dela.

Ka: Apoderaste do corpo dela… como assim?

D: Tou a ver ke já n me reconheces Kai, de certeza que o Voltaire apagou-te a memoria.

Kai ficou a olhar para a pessoa que supostamente deveria ser Kira. Mas o que e que se passava ali? Kai não percebia nada, ele n percebia nada, sentia-se tão confuso, mas depois de a fitar por mais um bocado lembrou-se, era como se lhe tivessem apagado a memoria... Era como se um filme passa-se pela sua cabeça, a alta velocidade, fazendo ele descobrir que conhecia aquela pessoa…..

Ka: Não me tas a dizer que es a…

D: Sim… sou eu a Dark. – sorriu-lhe

T;R;H;M;K: Dark?

D: Uma longa historia rapazes que terá de ficar para outra altura… os meus queridos irmãozinhos chegaram… Escondam-se nessa gruta ate eu dar sinal.

Obedecendo-a foram para a gruta menos Kai que fitou-a.

Ka: Dark o ke e k fizeste? Onde e que esta a Kira? N devias ter aparecido assim o Voltaire apanha-te.

D: Tenho os meus métodos e agora faz o que te mandei. Se ficas aqui morres.

Ka: Dark…..

Ela olha para ele como que pedisse para obdecer e Kai assim fez. Dark…. Há quanto tempo k n te vejo…, o que pensas fazer?. Dark da atenção aquelas quatro pessoas( NA: Se e que se chamam pessoas ) e ficou a fita-los.

G: Maninha, finalmente nos encontramos, o que e que pensas que vais fazer agora ham?

D: Acabar com vocês de uma vez por toda.

De2: O que queres dizer?

D: O que eu quero dizer Kyle é que vocês já me irritaram muito e que não vos vou deixar fazerem o que querem. Acabo agora com vocês de uma vez por todas e os planos do Voltaire acabam de vez.

De3: Porque não tratas o Voltaire de Pai? Foi ele que nos criou.

D: Nunca na minha vida iria fazer isso Paul… esse homem não merece o meu respeito depois de tudo o que me vez passar.

De4: Mas sabes que ele n te vai matar agora…. Não precisas de te preocupar.

D: Não digas merdas Kio… O Voltaire vai fazer a coisa mais horrível que há e vai nos usar como armas… mas para o conseguir precisa de vocês por isso e que tenho de o fazer. Odeio-vos como vos amos já que são os meus irmãos. Mas isto vai acabar por aqui. Akas labisse volbit cabit Voltaire labut puit DEATH (NA: Que lindas palavras que eu inventei, já vão saber para o que e).

Dito isto Dark, começou a elevar-se flutuando no ar e o seu corpo começou a brilhar. O brilho era intenso e por isso não se via as modificações do seu corpo. A cara ficou com um ar mais felino, asas pretas apareceram nas costas e em vês de unas tinha garras. Uma grande causa apareceu, mas o corpo, os braços e as pernas eram iguais, cheios de marcas. Todos os símbolos brilhavam e Dark voltou para o chão. Este era o verdadeiro corpo de Dark.

Kai olhou para aquele brilho intenso, mas este desapareceu passado um tempo vendo assim a verdadeira Dark. Os outros olhavam espantados para ela e depois viraram-se para Kai.

H: Kai o que aconteceu á Kira? O que e que se passa? Onde esta a Kira?

R: Sim Kai… onde esta a Kira?

Ka: Calma … já vos explico tudo.

H: Explicas agora Kai. Nos queremos saber a verdade AGORA!

Kai olhou para Hilary. Reparou que ela estava a chorar. Desviou a cara e disse.

Ka: Muito bm….! Eu conto-vos tudo, mas tenho de ser rápido. N quero que ela se magou-e.Bem… Dark e um poder ou criatura criado pela família Hiwatari. Já vem de há muito tempo, dos nossos antepassados mas nunca ninguém a tinha criado. Mas o meu avô, com os seus planos de dominar o mundo e sei lá mais o que, decidiu cria-la. Demorou anos mas finalmente conseguiu e precisava de um humano para o conseguir testar. Ao descobri que Kira, era órfã acolheu-a e quando estava a dormir ele injectava para dentro dela a vida da criatura. Também lhe fazia experiências e coisas muito estranhas… nunca sobe o que era. Eu sempre me opus mas nunca ninguém me deu ouvidos, porque se aquele poder de descontrolasse ninguém o poderia dominar. No principio o meu avô conseguiu que Dark lhe obedecesse mas ele fez um erro, que foi que Kira vivesse uma vida normal, por isso Dark conheceu os sentimentos humanos e nunca mais obedeceu a Voltaire. Revoltado criou mais outras quatro criaturas para que estas matassem Kira, mas sem êxito. Assim, Dark fez com que Kira visse a verdade e fugiu. Eu tinha pena de Kira e tentava sempre ajuda-la. Falava muitas vezes com ela, mas ela n se lembra, porque era Dark k estava no lugar dela e fui eu que ajudei a Dark a fugir e klaro que o meu avo kuando descobriu castigou-me.

Enquanto Kai contava a historia Dark, lutava com os seus opositores com muita facilidade. Os outros escutavam Kai e olhavam para ela, para saber como estava.

H: Meu deus meu deus. Coitada, mas então e os símbolos?

Ka: Os símbolos fui eu que criei, para que ninguém conseguisse controla-la.

R: Mas como?

Ka: Magia dos meus antepassados. Dark tinha medo que alguém a domina-se pediu-me que eu os criasse.

T: Mas ela disse que o poder já tinha sido revelado uma vez..

Ka: Sim.. isso aconteceu porque ela não seguiu os meus conselhos a letra. Ela supostamente não deveria encontrar-se com ninguém e muito menos sentir os sentimentos todos de uma vez, mas foi o que aconteceu.

H: E as marcas? Porque e que elas apareceram?

Ka: Apareceram porque Dark queira "sair" mas como Kira tinha medo não deixava, por isso as marcas aumentavam. E como se elas fossem o poder de Dark.

R: Então a transformação e devido as marcas.

Ka: Sim…é….

Os outros ficaram sem palavras. N sabiam o que dizer. Nunca pensaram que alguém tivesse sofrido tanto na vida. Kai olhava para a batalha entre Dark e os outros. Como era de esperar ela tinha muito mas vantagem que os outros, dando golpes uns atrás dos outros, bolas de fogo (N/A: Tipo DB) e poder muito poder. Pouco a pouco foi eliminado cada um dos seus adversários, restando apenas Gary.

G: Então e isto que queres Dark? Acabar com a vida dos teus irmãos?

D: Infelizmente tem de ser Gary, não posso deixar que o Voltaire apodere de nos outra vez. Nós não somos armas, somos seres vivos como todos os outros e foi vivendo no corpo de Kira que descobri o verdadeiro sentido da vida. Vocês deveriam ter feito o mesmo, deveriam ter ido comigo, mas agora já e tarde de mais….

G: Se assim queres, que assim seja….força mana, já n posso aguentar mais e acaba já com o meu sofrimento, mas so quero te dizer que te adoro… e pena nunca termos vivido uma vida a sério.

Dark estava a chorar devido aquelas palavras. Levantou um braço e fez com que uma bola de energia fosse contra o seu irmão…

D: Desculpa Gary….descansa em paz, meu querido irmão.

Gary caiu morto no chão e Dark, viu a sua alma a elevar-se nos céus. Dark chorava desesperadamente ajoelhada no chão…

D: O que e que eu fiz? Eu matei os meus próprios irmãos, devo ser o ser mais detestável deste mundo….

Kai aproximou-se dela abraçando-a e consolando-a:

Ka: Dark, tu sabes que não fizeste por mal, tinha de ser…não fiques assim, agora vai correr tudo bem.

D: Kai…

Dark voltou a sua forma humana mas deixou-se estar nos braços de Kai. Este dava-lhe festas na cabeça para que ela acalma-se, não se apercebendo que Kira, estava de volta.

K: Kai?

Ka: Kira?

Kira saiu dos braços de Kai confusa.

K: Kai… o que e que aconteceu? – olhou a sua volta e viu que os amigos estavam la e que também estava mais quatro corpos deitados no chão, sem deixar de reparar nos estragos que a anterior luta tinha feito. – O que se passa aqui?

Ka: Foi a Dark, Kira… ela despertou…

K: A Dark? Mas quem é a Dark?

Ka: Ela e o ser que vive dentro de ti Kira….

Olhou para ele confusa, ser que vivia dentro dela?

K: Então ela chama-se Dark e isso... foi ela que fez isto?

Ka: Sim Kira…

Levantando-se tentou se lembrar da luta, do que realmente se passou, mas n tinha memoria de nada….

K: mas eu n me lembro de nada Kai, foi como se alguém tivesse no meu lugar…

Kai levantou-se dizendo:

Ka: Sim isso e verdade, a Dark tem uma mente própria porque voces não são unidas.

K: Então aquela escuridão toda, n era um sonho.

Ka: N n era…

Kira começou a andar e a reparar na Lua cheia. Estava uma noite linda e havia uma brisa que aconchegava. Ao chegar ao pe da lua, a única coisa k fez foi abrir os braços parecendo que ela kria abraçar a lua, e Kira so pensava em desaparecer deste mundo. Pa ke mais sofrer? Quem e k gostaria de levar uma vida dakelas? Quem e k gostaria de ter duas almas num so corpo? Kira kria se suicidar, morrer nakele momento para k nada mais a preocupasse e nesse momento ouviu um barulho:

- Pum!

Ela sabia o que era…Kira sabia k Voltaire ainda estava vivo e com os seus servos mortos, ela já n servia para nada por isso disparou e sentiu k a bala penetrava no seu corpo, nas costas, no seu braço, mas nada fez… era o momento k ela mais desesperava. Ouviu mais um estrondo, mais um tiro a caminho, era agora! Mas… ela n sentiu, n sentiu e ao olhar deparou-se com uma figura a frente dela, k acabava de kair em cima dela desmaiada. Ela so ouviu a sua própria voz gritar:

K: KAI!

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! se caso ainda n perceberam alguma coisa da historia eu faço um cap especial so para vos explicar! ah! e n se eskeçam das reviews**

**Bjs pa todos!**


	10. 9º Sacrificio de Amor!

**Oi! Aki esta o ultimo cap da minha fic! Espero que gostem. Enjoy

* * *

Kai POV's**

Vi-a dirigir-se para o mar, sem saber o que fazer. Ela devia estar de rastos, e a única coisa que me apetecia era ir para ao pe dela, abraça-la e consola-la…foi ate então que eu ouvi um ruído, um estrondo e um barulho que me fez destroçar o coração.

Voltaire ainda vivo, tinha acabado de disparar contra a Kira e vi a bala a passar-lhe pelo corpo, mas ela n reagiu, deixou-se estar onde estava, com os braços levantados para a Lua….! N, eu n podia deixar que o que ela queria acontecesse, não podia deixar morrer o único amor da minha vida…

Reparei que Voltaire iria disparar outra vez e então corri, corri para salva-la e pus-me a frente do corpo dela sentido a bala a passar-me pelo corpo e a seguir desmaiando…pelo menor iria morrer feliz, porque tinha salvo a pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo!

**Narração:**

K:KAI!

Ao sentir aquele desespero e ao sentir aquele grande ódio Kira sentiu-se mudar, foi como se algo entrasse no seu corpo, foi como se algo se fundisse com ela e então memorias começaram a aparecer, memorias da sua infância que não se recordava, memorias k nunca tinha vivido, memorias de uma pessoa que sempre a fez feliz, as memorias de Dark! Sentiu tudo que ela tinha sentido até então e descobriu um novo sentimento, o amor, o amor que ela tinha pelo Kai, um amor que já perdurava há muito tempo, o amor que fez com que ela se sacrificasse, o amor…

Kira sentiu o seu corpo mudar e reparou que se tinha transformado, transformando-se assim na Darkira(NA: Junção dos dois nomes. Ao se juntarem as duas almas Kira era uma so, ficando assim com as memorias e tudo k era de Dark, menos o corpo). Ela não pensou, duas vezes e virou-se para onde Voltaire estava e este, sabendo do perigo que corria, começou a fugir mas Darkira com as suas asas alcançou-o rapidamente desferindo-lhe um golpe que fez com que ele nunca mais respira-se…

Depois Darkira voltou a sua forma humana e com lágrimas nos olhos encaminhou-se para o corpo do Kai, agarrando e abraçando-o…

Os outros, olhavam para aquela cena sem saber o que fazer….

Darkira, já sem esperanças que Kai estivesse vivo pousou-o no chão e ao momento que se ia levantar ouve uma voz:

Ka: Kira….

DK: Kai!

Darkira sorriu e pegou nele outra vez fazendo com que mais lágrimas aparecessem nos seus olhos:

DK: Kai estas bem?

K: Mais ou menos.

DK: Kai…. Porque e que o fizeste prk?

K: N queria que te fosses embora Kira, n kria que desaparecesses deste mundo…

DK: Kai….

K: Eu amo-te Kira, eu amo-te desde sempre, desde que nos conhecemos…. Eu amo-te e n queria que nada de mal te acontecesse.

DK: Mas quem devia desaparecer deste mundo era eu e não tu…. N, eu n o vou permitir, vou-me sentir culpada para o resto da minha vida…

K: Não Kira, aki o kulpado fui eu, por amar uma pessoa que nem es realmente tu…

DK: Não digas isso Kai! Eu e a Dark juntamo-nos Kai, nos unimos as nossas almas Kai…. EU AMO-TE KAI! Por favor… não morras Kai!

K: Já não há nada que possas fazer Darkira….eu sinto a vida a desaparecer-me…

DK: Não Kai… eu n te vou deixar morrer…

K: Mas já não podes fazer nd….

DK: Posso….

K: Não Darkira…. Por favor não o faças…. Cof cof (NA: A tosse e por kausa do esforço k ele ta a fazer para conseguir falar com ela)

DK: Faço-o Kai…. Eu nuca conseguiria viver feliz sabendo que eu te tinha matado…

K: Mas tu n me matas-te!

DK: N Kai,… eu tirei-te a vida quando n me desviei…

K: Darkira….

DK: Kai…. – disse levantando a mão com um brilho verde a sua volta e pondo-a no peito do Kai – Nunca te esqueças de mim, como eu nunca te esquecerei…

K: Darkira por favor não o faças….

DK: abana a cabeça a escolha e minha….

K: Tudo bem… então pelo menos faz com que eu nuca me eskeça de ti

Darkira percebeu aquelas palavras por isso chegou-se mais a Kai, e deu-lhe um beijo profundo… um beijo que nenhum deles iria eskecer, o primeiro e ultimo beijo deles os dois, o ultimo beijo ke Darkira iria sentir na sua vida…

Kai sentiu a sua vida a voltar-lhe e ao quebrar o beijo reparou que Darkira já não tinha mais vida…

Kai nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquele incidente, mas não quer dizer que tenha eskecido os seus amigos porque este tiveram sempre para o apoiar… e Kai nunca mais se esqueceu daquele momento, Kai nunca mais se eskeceu de Kira e de Dark…. E Kai nunca mais se esqueceu do Sacrifício de Amor……

* * *

**E Acabou! Finitto! LOL! Espero que tenham gostado! e mande mts mts mts reviews. e obg por kem tem seguido a historia do principio ao fim...!**

**Bjs pa todos!**


End file.
